Orthopedic procedures may be used for the replacement of all, or a portion of, a patient's joint. Implantable prosthetic devices such as artificial hips, knees, ankles, elbows, and shoulders, can be inserted in the patient as part of these orthopedic procedures. Implantable devices should provide for ease of movement for the patient and should be appropriately sized, shaped and positioned to address applicable operational forces without failing or resulting in excessive patient discomfort. As part of a minimally invasive hip arthroplasty that can implant an artificial hip device in the acetabulum, surgical implements such as reamers have been developed to remove bone and tissue from the acetabulum to create an opening of a desired size and shape to receive an appropriately sized and shaped acetabular orthopedic implant therein.